The Perfect Word
by KyKy-13
Summary: As he watched him sleep, Cid just couldn't figure out the perfect word to describe Vincent Valentine. - Valenwind


Beautiful wasn't the right word for Vincent Valentine.

Sure there were plenty of adjectives that could be used to describe the demon lord – dark, mysterious, quiet, sullen, alluring, courageous - but none of them seemed right for him. Yes, Vincent was beautiful. Stunning, even. But it just didn't seem good enough. Even now, as Cid stood at the foot of his bed and watched his dark lover sleeping under the covers, his body rising and falling with steady even breaths, words failed him.

It had been a late night. The hull of one of the airships had a crack split right through it, and he had been forced to stay a bit later than usual to fix the damned thing. Cid suspected he would probably get a stern talking to from Vincent as soon as he stepped in through the door, but he was shocked to find the house dark and quiet and peaceful. He half-expected Chaos to emerge out of nowhere from the shadows and pounce on him, explaining how he had gotten his master all flustered and worried and angry and that he owed him big time for having to deal with the emotional torment. But, no such thing happened.

He near had a heart-attack when he thought something had happened to Vincent. He was glad he chose to search the house before going on a murderous rampage throughout Midgar with spear swinging in order to find his missing lover. Vincent wasn't missing at all. He was right here at home, safe and sound in the comfort of the bed they both shared. And all Cid could do was stand at the foot of the bed and stare at him.

He had known Vincent for years and still, to this very day, he would be taken aback from the sheer dark beauty of this creature. The blonde wasn't into the mushy stuff, but as he stood in the darkness of the bedroom and watched his lover sleep, he knew that not even the finest damned poet in the world could put together the perfect jumble of words to describe his beloved Vincent.

Ever-so-quietly, Cid slipped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. He made sure he moved slowly and carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping demon lord. The mattress sunk a bit under the captain's weight, but Vincent didn't even stir. He was a deep sleeper, thank God, but Cid couldn't help but hold his breath as he carefully slipped beneath the warm blanket next to Vincent. The moonlight shining in through the window illuminated the long raven locks that tumbled over Vincent's pale shoulder. They shimmered with softness, and Cid couldn't resist touching them. He let the long dark locks flow between his fingers, and he inhaled deep the natural sulphuric scent that always lingered on them. The scent that was purely Vincent and Vincent alone.

Sometimes he wondered if his calloused workers hands would damage Vincent's soft hair or his perfect warm skin if he kept touching it. Cid knew the gunman was strong and could full-well take care of himself, but he couldn't help but act as though his lover were made of fragile glass when they lay together in the peacefulness of their bed. Vincent looked so delicate with the pale moonlight dancing along his toned body, and the blonde could only imagine the amount of pain the demon lord had gone through during the experiments. He must have been so very sensitive to touch. He would tell himself over and over again to keep his damn paws off Vincent for fear of breaking him, but no matter how much he tried, his hands would go right back. Touching and stroking and rubbing and caressing every inch of his dark lover. It was too hard to resist.

He could never let go of Vincent.

Gently, Cid wrapped a strong arm around his slumbering lover and pulled him against his chest. Vincent mumbled something incoherent, but did not wake. The blonde smiled softly and nuzzled Vincent's shoulder as his fingertips softly brushed the skin of the demon lord's chest. He could feel the dark man's heart beating steadily beneath his palm, and he smiled, knowing he was the only man on this whole damned planet that could ever make that organ race a mile a minute with just a look in Vincent's direction. And he wanted it to stay that way forever.

Snuggling against him, Cid leaned in and feathered a few soft kisses along Vincent's neck, leading onto his shoulder. He felt his heart start to race when he tasted his lover's skin on his lips, but he held back. He couldn't believe what Vincent did to him. He couldn't believe how much he ached for this man. How he craved his lips and his touches and the sound of his incredible voice moaning and whimpering in need. He needed to have those eyes - those magnificent crimson eyes - stare up at him, hazy with passion and lust and utter adoration. There were no words perfect enough to describe how this man made him feel. How much he wanted him, needed him, loved him…There were no words perfect enough to describe Vincent.

Reluctantly, Cid pressed one final kiss to Vincent's neck, before cuddling up against him. He would let Vincent sleep for now, and God knows how much he needed rest too. It had been a long night. Yawning, Cid pulled the blankets up higher over them both and slid his eyes shut.

He barely had time to doze, before Vincent suddenly shifted against him and turned his body completely around. Cid opened his eyes a crack and saw that his lover was now facing him, his face an inch away from Cid's, awake.

"Vin?" Cid yawned. "Did I wake ya?"

The demon lord shook his head, crimson eyes glowing in the dark. "You're late, Chief."

Cid sighed with a smile. "I had a feelin' ya'd be angry with me."

"Who said I'm angry?" Vincent asked, running a warm hand over his lover's muscled arm.

He blinked. "Ya mean…yer not?"

"No."

"Why not?" Cid couldn't help but ask.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to be?"

"No." The captain had to admit. "It's just that…I thought ya'd be worried and such 'bout me."

Vincent ran a finger over the stubble of the blonde's chin. "I was a bit at first, but then I knew there was really nothing to be worried about. Not with you at least."

Cid leaned into his touch, smirking a bit. "Oh?"

Vincent nodded, a small blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. Cid couldn't help but smile at that. "Why would I worry when I know you'll always come home to me at the end? It doesn't matter what time, just as long as you come home."

Cid smiled softly at that and pressed closer to Vincent, so that he could feel his lover's heartbeat through his own chest. The demon lord smiled back and leaned up a bit to press a soft kiss to Cid's lips. It was just a tender peck, but Cid felt his heart skip a beat because of it. Lying on his back, Cid pulled his lover on top of his body so that Vincent's head was nestled in the crook of his neck. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, and soon Cid felt Vincent's breath on his neck slow down as sleep took him once again.

While stroking the back of his lover's dark hair as he slept on his chest, Cid finally figured out the perfect word to describe Vincent Valentine.

"Mine."


End file.
